


Cotton Candy

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, Persona 3 - Freeform, i need more content of them, it is my god given job to give this ship more fic, pls enjoy, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: Business meets are boring, so let’s have Minato come to the rescue.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cotton Candy

Bored. Excruciatingly bored as he tried to not fall asleep right then and there. Leaning into his hand as he drew circles into the wooden table. Or, more like expensive wooden table. The downsides of dating a rich girl, you have to be extremely careful in what you touch.

If he broke this table, he’d probably be murdered on the spot. Or have to work for his entire life to pay it off. Anyway, the cobalt blue teen glanced to his right. Where the red headed heiress sat. 

He peered at the exquisite food in front of him. Cooked to perfection by some of the finest chefs Japan had to offer. A shame he wasn’t hungry though. The businessman in front of him talked about important financial matters of some sort.

This wasn’t his forte. Out of his element and thrusted into the wild jungles of the world of the rich. It gave him a headache trying to decipher whatever the hell the others were discussing.

Minato sat there with no purpose other than to look good. Glancing towards the older teen by his side and marveling at her for the umpteenth time today. Her luscious crimson locks tied atop her head into an extravagant bun. With a few stray locks falling to frame her pristine face.

She always made him feel inadequate. Bringing out his greatest insecurities, which was always never being enough. Always feeling replaceable, unimportant. No, now was not the time for that. Pushing those thoughts aside and shoving them to the back of his mind, Minato listened in intently on the conversation.

“Kirijo-san, you know it’s important to find a suitor with the current state of the Kirijo Group-” One of the men in suits pressed.

“That will not be necessary,” Mitsuru quickly cut the other man off. “I am certain I can handle the state of the Kirijo group without a fiancé.” 

Minato strived to suppress his smirk at her confidence. A sense of pride built in his chest at the thought that he was partially responsible for this. For the newfound confidence in standing up for herself. 

Although they men kept pressing for her to find a “suitable” suitor for her. Minato had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Still, he could easily tell she was growing rather uncomfortable and agitated at their nagging. 

“Pardon,” Minato interrupted. “But I just received a very urgent message regarding our line of work.” 

Eyeing Mitsuru’s watchful gaze before he returned to his declaration. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to go, if that’s alright, of course?” Minato carried an open posture that radiated innocence. Even though that was far from the case.

“Why, of course. It must be important, let us reschedule then, Kirijo-San.” 

Mitsuru nodded with a tight smile. The two high schoolers quickly exited the fancy restaurant without so much giving a second glance at the 2 businessmen. Once they deemed they were at a suitable distance from them, they breathed a sigh of relief.

“There wasn’t an emergency, was there?” Mitsuru jeered.

“Nope.” Minato admitted. 

“That was an important business meeting.”

“If it was so important, then that’s what they should’ve discussed. Other than suitors.” His ever knowing tone made itself evident as he lectured her.

“Maybe so.” 

The two strutted through the streets of Tatsumi Port Island’s surprisingly well lit streets. She surveyed Minato as she’d done countless times before. With his cobalt blue hair with a fringe that concealed one eye. Albeit it’s messy nature, it suited him.

Hands in his black slacks pockets that she made him wear. Black blazer open to reveal his grey dress shirt with its blue tie. Though he must’ve loosened it at some point as it hung loosely from some buttons he undid. And we can’t forget about the iconic headphones that dangled from his shoulders.

Nonetheless, it seemed to up his attractiveness. Mitsuru shook her head in supposed disbelief. But the smile etched onto her lips deceived her true intentions.

“Thank you, Minato.” She managed out. 

“It’s no problem, Mitsuru,” he chuckled. “Honestly, I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I hadn't noticed your discomfort.” The blue haired teen admitted.

Their eyes were drawn to the moon hanging high above the night sky. 

“The nights still young, you know.” Minato confessed. 

“And what do you say we do?” She pried. A small smirk spread across his face.

“Let’s go do something fun, like normal teenagers would do.” He linked his hand in the upperclassman’s, a gesture that caught her by surprise.

“But where would we go-!” Mitsuru gave a yelp as the younger boy scooped her up in his arms. Shockingly muscular for his appearance, he carried her with ease. Their expeditions in the Dark Hour must have greatly paid off for him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Simply said Minato.

That did not ease her worries one bit.  
——  
After several odd looks from the people roaming about and wrong turns, they made it to a mini golf course. Although it seemed it offered much more than golf as the outside area had tracks and large pools. 

“Where in heaven's name are we?” She awed at the colorful establishment. It’s bright lights flickering from one color to another every few seconds.

“Putt-Putt.” She gave an unamused look at her boyfriend who had, thankfully, put her down by now. 

Entering the establishment to see the lights dimmed and giving the color purple for the chill atmosphere. Games littered the floor that ranged from pinball machines to shooter games. 

Minato quickly talked to the clerk who gave a side eye at them.

“Fancy business meet.” Straight to business, typical Minato. 

Soon enough, Minato was leading her through the maze of machines. Mitsuru was captivated by the bright lights and flashing screens of the games surrounding them. Though Minato dragged her through the games until coming to an abrupt stop.

“Minato, where are you taking me?” She asked. She soon realized why’d he’d dragged her through the labyrinth of bright lights. There, right in front of her, was a game.

A racing game. And the controller was a motorcycle. It was something so trivial to get excited over, yet it filled her with content. Granted, it would be difficult to maneuver around in her dress. 

However, as if on cue, an older woman with a bag came up to them. Minato gave thanks to the woman and handed the bag to her.

“What’s this?” She queried. 

“A change of clothes,” He simply claimed. “So you won’t have to go dragging around in that dress.” 

Mitsuru eyed him gently. A small smile on her face as she hugged the bag close to her chest. He quirked an eyebrow.

“...Are you going to change or…?” 

Snapping out of her daze she furiously nodded. She quickly changed into something much more comfortable and began to head back to Minato.

“What should we start with?” 

“Whatever you want.” Said Minato. Mitsuru smiles and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the racing games. For someone who hardly knew what an arcade was, she sure could kick his ass in these games.

After many, many, _many_ , rounds of games ranging from shooters to claw machines, Minato lead her outside. Outside was littered with go karts and bumper karts, with the occasional water ride.

She beat him at those, too. 

“You did well, Minato.” She giggled.

“If you call last place well, then sure.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Mitsuru giggled and clung onto his arm. 

“Hey, cotton candy.” Mintato surveyed the booth that seemed to sell the fluffy clouds of sugar.

“Cotton candy?” 

“Yeah, stay here.” He rushed off to the little stand and soon returned with the large, blue, fluffy and soft texture treat. All on a cone. 

“Here, take it.” Minato patiently waited for her to nab it. She pleasantly abided and began to take off small pieces of it. 

“Well?” He pried, awaiting her opinion.

“It’s...sticky.” 

Minato let out a hearty laugh. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit like that.” 

Mitsuru almost dropped dead right there. Her face flushed at something so trivial and rare from her boyfriend. Her stone cold boyfriend that rarely even cracked a smile. 

“Did I say something?” 

“N-no. It’s just...you should laugh more.” Her cheeks tinged red. Minato raised a brow.

“Well if it gets that expression out of you, then maybe I should do it more often.” A sly smirk spread across his face, only deepening her blush. 

“I’ll execute you.” She threatened. Although, that seemed to only add more fuel to her boyfriends raging fire. 

“But then I can’t do this,” he leaned in and met her lips. Tasting the cotton candy she was once eating. Mitsuru had to catch herself from dropping the sugary treat in her hand. 

A little whine escaped her as he pulled away. 

“Y-you tease.” Her face flushed. Minato laughed yet again and gave a flirty wink. 

“We should head home.” The couple gazed at the night sky with its moon high above their head. It would be a problem if they were caught in the Dark Hour.

Mitsuru sighed. This little snippet of a date was something she wished would be able to happen more often. Alas, their occupations prevented that. 

“You know,” Minato interlocked his hand with hers. “We don’t always have to go out to have our own fun.” 

“Oh? And what are you proposing?” She queried. Minato planted another kiss on her lips, albeit much more demanding than the last one. 

“I-I suppose we should hurry then.” She stuttered, face somehow more flushed than before. 

She linked her arm in his and lead him back to the dorm. Where their fun could continue in other ways.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more content of these two lovelies or else I die. This is just some oneshot I came up with that is basically just Minamitsu(is that their ship name? I don’t care I’m using it) word vomit. Do you get an explanation why some random woman gave Mitsuru clothes? Yes, it’s called plot conveniency. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and now I have to go finish chapter three of my ongoing fic! Happy Holidays!


End file.
